Torn In Between
by Gurly HR
Summary: You love Trish and you love Austin. You can't decide which one yyou love more. Austin X Ally Trish X Ally
1. Torn In Between

_**(A/N: This is Austin X Ally and Trish X Ally. Both parts of the story. I do not own Austin and Ally or anything is written in Ally's POV. )**_

That horrible feeling. That wonderful feeling. The horrible feeling when you know you have no chance with that person. The wonderful feeling when you know you might have a chance with that person.

You know you like Trish, but she likes boys and you like boys _and_ girls. _When did our friendship become so complicated?_ It seemed as if yesterday, you were laughing with her and making fun of her looks and pointing out her flaws.

Now, you're admiring her looks and ignoring her flaws. It couldn't happen. It just can't. You think it's the end of the world when she says she likes a boy. You have to deal with it. You have to. She's still your friend in every way, and you can't change that. Nothing can.

Maybe, it's just you, but you know you have to support her even if you like her. You have to walk your best friend through the darkness. You're the light.

_...You just feel helpless when she has a boyfriend._

You know you like Austin. It was just destined when you first saw him. His brown eyes, his pale skin, his blonde long hair that went down to his eyes, and how tall he was! Dear God, you didn't expect to be his friend and partner the two Saturdays after that.

You saw him, and it felt like you were drawn to him. Like something was pulling you two together. All of that come's crashing down when you realize he has a girlfriend. Your dreams are crushed, and you go back to your no good boyfriend Dennis. Sure, you love Dennis, but he was such a dead beat boyfriend, that you couldn't deal with it.

You had enough problems with Trish, anyways. Then, you see him again. He's sad, but you can't help but smile when you see a hint of that smile on his lips when he says she moved away. There's that hope that you felt with Trish.

You suddenly realize, this is your chance! He's free and he's staring at you with those brown orbs... Then it all crashes down as he speaks again. You frown but continue talking.

Days go on like that, and on a cold autumn night in the tenth of November, you find each other sitting next to each other in class.

You can't talk to each other because of the strict teachers, but you can't help but giggle quietly when he whispers something funny in your ear. His breath ghosts over your ear, and it sends shivers all over your body. He pulls away and laughs, earning _sh's_ from your fellow classmates.

At the end, he tells you he needs to tell you something. Your teacher tells everyone attending the class that you two must attend to singing America The Beautiful. True, you live in California, so for sure this was necessary.

You feel that he's going to tell you something important, but in the end, you know it's probably something about his girlfriend. Your heart sinks, and when he's about to tell you, your sister calls you over.

She tells you about purple majesties, and you feel your patience thinning and you say purple yes. You walk back to your friend Austin.

He stares uneasily at your sister, and then says: _I think I might have a crush on you._ And then he runs away.

...You just feel like you're going to double over with joy.

But, you don't. You realize you're in love with both. Trish and Austin.

_You can't pick between either of them._


	2. Never Ending Pain

_**(A/N: Now, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but since you guys loved it, this is the last chapter. Maybe, just MAYBE, I'll actually have an actual plot. Maybe. I don't own Austin And Ally.)**_

Your head bangs on the back of the wall and you slowly slide down. Your back is to the front of the wall and your tears are finally streaming down your face. Your chocolate brown hair is fuzzy and matted and it covers your eyes from seeing the shining sun. You hate it. You hate it all. You want it to end. Your chocolate brown eyes are filled with tears and you bury your head into your hands. You knees are brought up to your chest. All of the feelings that you get. All of the emotions that are so confusing that you can't tell anyone about. It's all coming crashing down on you.

Your eyes are red and puffy from crying and you yell out to the ceiling. The sun practically burns your skin. It's a hot and sunny day in California, but to you, it's cold and dark. You're not used to the sun on your skin. It burns. It burns because you're too afraid to go out into the world and face your fears. All of the teasing that you get. All of the teasing that you get for falling in love with Trish and Austin. You down play it and say it's just rumors.

But, it's not. You've fallen for the two people most important to you. Trish and Austin. You wonder why it was them. Hell, it could've been Dez for all you care. Your head bangs against the wall again. BANG! There's a shooting pain in your head.

You don't care. There's always pain. From the time your mother died when you were five, to when your father almost lost his sanity, to the time you fell in love with your two best friends.

Your nails are chewed up. You've bitten them up so much to get out your frustrations. Maybe the people who gossip about you are true.

_Because Allison Marie Dawson, you've lost your sanity and to this day, you never tell you loves how you really feel about them._

_**(A/N: So my dear friends, I will maybe update. Until then, Love and Nightmares to you all, and good night.)**_


End file.
